childish
by Nau ZoNa Lovers
Summary: Mampukah zoro menghadapi sifat kekanak kanakan nami ? Yuk RnR yes :D


Pagi yang cerah untuk mengarungi sebuah lautan. Para kru SHP sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing mulai dari luffy yang sedang menyantap daging, sanji yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan, chopper yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan obat, dan terlihat nami yang sedang sibuk membuat peta.

"oi teman teman, makanannya sudah siap" ucap sanji

"yosh"ucap mereka serempak kecuali luffy yang sedang asik menyantap dagingnya.

"tuan pendekar ayo mari kita makan bersama" kata robin sambil menarik lengan zoro seakan ingin menggandeng zoro

"yosh" jawab zoro singkat

Dari kejauhan tepatnya di ruang kerja nami, disana ia melihat kejadian itu, dan entah kenapa nami tidak suka melihat kekasihnya zoro di dekati oleh wanita lain selain dirinya sekalipun itu robin sahabatnya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat nami pun segera menuju tempat makan sesampai nya disana nami melirik zoro dan robin sengan tajam. Zoro pun sempat melirik ke arah kekasihnya itu. Setelah semua selesai makan mereka aemua memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah pulau untuk bersinggah sejenak.

"oi nami lihat disana ada sebuah pulau"

"iya luffy aku juga melihatnya"

"kalau begitu sudah aku tetapkan kita akan pergi ke pulau itu dan nanti kalian akan aku bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok"

"yosh"

"oi kau brook nanti kau akan pergi ke kota bersama frangky,chopper,law untuk membeli obat obatan maupun alat alat yang lain"

"lalu aku,sanji,robin akan berbelanja membeli makanan"

"dan kau nami,zoro dan usopp kalian berjaga di kapal"

"eh luffy ak tidak setuju dengan pembagian kelompok ini, aku rasa cukup aku dan usopp saja yang menjaga kapal"

"eh, apa kau yakin nami mau berdua saja menjaga kapalnya ?"

"yosh"

"benar luffy serahkan saja pada aku dan namj, kami pasti bisa menjaga kapal lagipula kami kan juga sudah berlatih selama 2 tahun jadi sekarang kami sudah lebih kuat datipada dulu"

"baikklah kalau begitu, untuk kau zoro kau nanti ikut denganku untuk berbelanja"

"yosh" jawab zoro dingin lalu tak lama kemudian zoro melirik kekasihnya itu nami tapi nami malah memalingkan mukanya

"oi kau usopp awas ya jangan kau macam macam pada nami swan kalau kau berani macam macam aku akan menendangmu" ancam sanji

"ya sanji aku tak akan melakukan apapaun pada nami swanmu ini hihihihi"

"yosh kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

Setelah beberapa jam setelah kepergian luffy dkk tiba tiba thousand sunny diserang oleh segerombolan bajak laut. Ternyata bajak laut itu adalah baby 5 anak buah dari joker atau doflamingo. Tidak heran jika anak buah joker berkeliaran di tempat ini karena tempatini adalah tempat kekuasaan doflamingo yaitu pulau dredossa. Melihat kejadian ininami panik dan ia segera menelfon luffy dengan denden mushinya itu.

"oi luffy cepat tolong kami, kami di serang oleh baby 5 anak buah joker"

"apa ? Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar kami akan kembali ke kapal" jawab luffy

Saat mereka hendak kembali menuju kapal tiba tiba mereka di hadang oleh segerombolan bajak laut dan itu ternyata adalah joker dan anak buahnya. Melihat kejadian itu mereka semua bingung karena harus menyelamatkan nami atau melawan joker terlebih dahulu. Melihat hal itu dengan sigapnya zoro segera berlari dan berteriak "serahkan nami dan usopp padaku biar aku yang membantu mereka"

"yosh, kalau begitu selamatkan mereka zoro, aku serahkan semuanya padamu"kata luffy

Zoro berlari dengan sangat cepat dan sampailah ia di thousan sunny, dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok wanita yang ia cintai sedang terduduk lemah tak berdaya karena serangan baby 5. Saat baby 5 hendak meluncurkan serangan untuk menghabisi nami tiba tiba "TRANKKK" suara pedang zoro yang swdang menangkis serangan baby 5.

"oi disinilah lawanmu" kata zoro

"huh rupanya kau" jawab baby 5

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam mereka bertarung akhirnya pertarungan itu di menangkan oleh zoro. Zoro segera mendatangi kekasihnya itu yang sedang duduk tak berdaya.

"oi nami kau tidak apa apa kan ?" tanya zoro sambil mencoba i gin menggendong kekasihnya itu

"lepaskan jangan zentuh aku" kata nami

"kau kenapa ?kau ini kekasihku, sudah seharusnya aku melindungimu dan merawatmu"

"itu dulu, mulai sekarang tidak lagi, kau bukan kekasihku lagi kita putus dan asal kau tau zoro aku sudah tidak tahan harus berpacaran diam diam seperti ini denganmu" kata nami sambil mencoba berdiri dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Dengan tergopoh gopoh nami berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan zoro. Sementara itu zoro masih terdiam karena ucapan kekasihnya tadi.

"oi zoro, usopp kalian tidak apa apa kan ? " teriak luffy dari kejauhan

Ternyata luffy dkk sudah kembali mereka menghampiri zoro dan usopp yang sedang berada di dek kapal.

"oi kalian baik baik saja kan ?" tanya frangky

"nami mana nami ?" tambah law

"dia ada di kamarnya, sepertinya dia terluka parah cepatlah obati dia" kata zoro khawatir

"benarkah begitu ? Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengobati nami" jawab chopper swmbari meninghalkan teman temannya itu

Ternyata nami terkena luka yang cukup serius tapi untung nami segera di tangani kalau tidak mungkin virus yang ada di tubuhnya akan segera menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Setelah mendapat tindakan dari chopper nami merasa lapar karena dia dari tadi belum makan. Saat hendak menuju dapur nami melihat robin yang ssdang merawat luka zoro.

"eh maaf aku mengganggu aku hanya akan mengambil makanan karena aku mersa ssdikit lapar"

"nami, apa lukamu sudah sembuh ?"tanya robin

"sudah kok, emm kalau begitu aku permisi dulu aku amu mencari sanji, aku ingin dia memasakkan sesuatu untukku" jawab nami sambil berlalu meinggalkan zoro dan robin yang sedang berdua di dapur

Tak lama setelah kepergian nami, zoro segera pergi meninggalkan robin untuk menyusul nami.

"oi nami, kau mau kemana ?"

"eh kau , bukan urusanmu"

"kata siapa kau bukan urusanku ? Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa ? Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku ? Apa salahku nami ? Katakan" kata zoro

"sudahlah kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, kalian sangat cocok"

"apa maksut kata kata mu itu nami ?"

"kau sengan eobin kalian sangat cocok"

Mendengar kata kata itu sontak membuat zoro kaget dan dia menarik tubuh nami untuk jatub ke pelukannya.

"kau ini bicara apa nami, kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa jika harus kehilangaan kamu, maafkan aku nami"

"ku mohon lepaskan aku zoro, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini"

Tiba tiba nami mendorong tubuh zoro hingga menjauhi tubuh nami beberapa centi. Saat nami hendak meninggalkan zoro tiba tiba zoro menarik tangan nami lagi dan tak kuasa nami jatuh ke pelukan zoro dan cuppp, zoro mencium bibir lembut nami. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman nami mellepaskan ciumannya itu dan tiba tiba plakkkk sebuah tamparan jaatuh di pipi kanan zoro

Nami pergi meninggalkan zoro dan berkata"aku benci padamu zoro"

setelah kejadian semalam nami mencoba menghindar dari zoro, tapi zoro tidak pernah lelah untuk terus mendekati nami lagi. Mulai dari ucapan maaf memberikan perhatian pada nami, tetapi itu semua nami abaikan dan tidak nami pedulikan sama sskali. Hingga suatu saat, saat nami hendak berbelanja di pulau dredossa ia hendak di rampok oleh segerompolan pencuri dan saat itu zoro menolong nami hingga dia mendapatkan luka di tangannya.

"zoro apa kau tidak apa apa ? Maafkan aku gara gara aku kau jadi begini" kata nami menyesal

"aku senang bisa membuatmu khawatir lagi akan keadaanku" kata zoro tersenyum

"eh, kau ini apa apaan sih zoro ? Lihat lukamu ini sangat besar, biar aku yang akan mengobati lukamu ini"kata nami sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan karena jelas terlihat mukanya mulai memerah

"zoro terima kasih ya"

"terima kasih untuk apa ?"

"ya untuk kau yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu, kau tau kan aku ini orang yang lemah jadi aku selalu merepotkan orang lain termasuk kau"

"hee kau ini nami, asal kau tau ya kau ini tidak lemah, kau ini adalah wanita yang kuat dan hebat, hanya orang orang bodoh saja yang bilang kau ini lemah"

"jangan mencoba menghiburku deh zoro, hmmm, oiya zoro tolong maafkan aku ya ?"

"kenapa harus minta maaf, kau tak pernah berbuat salah padaku nami"

"kata siapa aku tak betbuat salah padamu ? Apa aku tak ingat perlakuanku padamu begitu buruk? Aku sadar aku banyak merepotkanmu, banyak melakukan kesalahan juga padamu, bahkan aku terlalu kekanak kanakan dan terlalu cemburu melihatmu dengan robin, dan aku menyadari semua kesalahanku itu zoro maka dari itu aku sangat menyesal zoro, andai kita masih bersama sepert dulu lagi" kata naki sambil meneteskan air matanya. Tiba tiba bukkk,, zoro mememeluk nami dan berkata "hustt diam jangan menangis, aku sudah memaafkanmu nami bahkan jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku dan asal kau tau kau ini masih kekasihku aku tidak ingin kau menangis nami, apa kau lupa aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan melindungimu selalu ada untukmu, tidak membuatmu sedih bahkan membuatu menangis. Aku mencintaimu nami, aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, aku sangat kacau kalau harus berpisah denganmu, dan asal kau tau aku tidak akan pernah mau putus denganmu, aku menintaimu nami. Cupp sebuah kecupan menempel di bibir mungil nami. Sstelah kejadian itu nami melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata "aku juga mencintaimu zoro dan terima kasih sudah memaafkankanku dan juga sifat kekanak aknakanku ini" kata nami tersenyum dan cupp giliran nami yang memulai ciumannya dengan zoro.

FIN


End file.
